


Experiment

by aron_kristina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's experiment goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

"Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen," River says, as the TARDIS starts filling up with smoke.

"What wasn't supposed to happen? River!" Amy yells. She had been making herself some tea when she heard an explosion from the console room.

"Well, this is an interesting development," River says. "It appears I created an aphrodisiac. Not quite my intention, but could be fun nonetheless."

"Aphrodisiac? You don't mean the smoke, do you?" Amy says, looking at the thick smoke filling up the console room. The smoke she's standing in. The smoke she's breathing.

"Yes, the smoke," River says, and smiles. "What do you say we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Amy looks around the control room. If she's going to suffer the effect of an unknown aphrodisiac she might as well do it somewhere comfortable.

"Your place or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by C. Comments and concrit welcome.


End file.
